


Oh My God, He's F L E X I B L E

by F-117 Nighthawk (F117_Nighthawk)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And thinks Keith is hot, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Keith does gymnstics, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, post-wormhole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F117_Nighthawk/pseuds/F-117%20Nighthawk
Summary: After Allura and Coran manage to collect the Paladins back up after the Wormhole Incident, the Lions need working on. However, Scarlet refuses to let Pidge fix her without Keith around, so Pidge sends Lance to find him.Lance, of course, finds him on the training deck. His poor pining heart cannot take this





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehe welcome to me attempting to write attraction without understanding it, part two. This one is surprisingly not Abby's fault. Somehow. This time it was me who found [the tumblr post](https://confusedfirebaby.tumblr.com/post/159598979546/shiro-you-know-keith-does-yoga-and) inspiration.  
> Also holy fuck I promise I have actual long fics somewhere in my head and partly written down but _**holy fuck** fifteen days till the AP tests_

“Thanks for helping, Lance, sometimes it’s hard to find anything in here.”

Lance stepped off the shelf he was standing on to reach things for Pidge. They were sorting through the crapload of junk in one of the compartments that held extra parts for the Lions, looking for parts to fix Scarlet. The wormhole had done a number on them all, shaking apart seams, blowing rivets out, tearing holes in plating. Scarlet was much worse off than the rest of them. Because Keith had  _ decided to be an idiot and face Zarkon BY HIMSELF, _ the plates on her back were ripped to shreds. The Lions were made out of special material, ratinco, that allowed them great protection and mobility, but ratinco was rare, made almost exclusively on Altea and Gal’rawk’sin. Of course they couldn’t get ratinco from Altea anymore and Gal’rawk’sin was obviously off limits, so they were forced to find bits of the metal deep inside the castle. 

“Ehh, it’s nothing, I’m bored anyway.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow at him. “You? Bored?”

Lance dramatically flopped onto the floor. “Hunk’s stress baking and won’t let me in the kitchen, Shiro’s still in a pod, I don’t dare go near Coran right now, and Allura won’t let me take Azul out for a spin until we’re all back in working order and ready to fight. She says that she’s ‘worried that I might attract Imperial attention before we’re able to protect ourselves’, which I call bullshit on, I mean come on, when have you ever known me to attract unwanted attention?”

Pidge stared down at him with a blank look. “Kairus. Hofiri. I could name a number of times at the Garrison.”

_ “Hofiri wasn’t my fault!” _

“It was at least partly your fault. Some of the blame can be passed to Keith, but most of it was your fault.”

Lance huffed and crossed his arms, “Look, just because the Hofirians think we’re married doesn’t mean we  _ are, or that I am willing to perpetuate that rumor. _ ” 

“And so that was the best way to deal with that?”

“YES!”

Pidge snickered and turned her attention the the manifest in her hands. “Whatever you say, Lance.”

Lance glared at her as she looked over the manifest they had compiled over the past couple vargas. Hofiri had  _ not _ been his fault, dammit, if it had been anyone’s fault it was Keith’s for being so damn  _ cute _ and Lance had  _ wanted _ to tell the Hofirian that  _ yes, that human was HIS, they were not entitled to hit on him in any way, please go away now, _ but nooooooooo he  _ couldn’t _ because he was too much of a coward to go ask Keith  _ hey, your face is cute, wanna come on a date with me? _ They had all almost  _ died _ during the fight to get Allura back and get out, hell,  _ Keith had almost died and Lance hadn’t told him yet. _ He would never forgive himself if Keith did get himself killed and he didn’t muster up the courage to ask him out.

Lance was snapped out of his thoughts when Pidge said “Alright, I think we found all the plating for Scarlet, I can take it from here, Lance.”

“Are you sure? Do you need help carrying anything?”

Pidge dismissed him with a wave and stuck her tablet in her pocket. “Nah, did you know the Alteans build robots just for carrying plating and ship parts? They’re kinda like a giant string of nanobots and are capable of holding twenty thousand times their weight, each.”

Lance sighed and sat up, stretching his arms above his head. “Alright, guess I’ll go see if Hunk has calmed down at all, then.”

“Actually,” Pidge started. Lance felt certain from her tone of voice that if he could see her face there would be a mischievous smirk on it. “Can you go find Keith? Scarlet gets really jumpy if Hunk or I try and work on her without Keith around.”

Lance dropped his arms and sat up straight. “Uhhhh. Sure?” Pidge must have been reading his mind because  _ holy crap the last thing he wanted to do was see Keith right now. _ He was a pining  _ mess _ and going to find Keith, who was undoubtedly on the training deck  _ working up a sweat  _ and  _ in less clothing than he should be, _ was  _ not good for his mental health. _

He must have been sitting there panicking for longer than he thought because Pidge said. “Lance, seriously, you need to move so I can fit the plating through the door.”

“Right, right, okay.” he scrambled out the door and ran in the general direction of the training deck. 

Lance’s jog to the training deck was a bit of a blur. It mostly consisted of ‘fuck I haven’t been alone with him since before the wormhole’ and ‘fuck he’s going to be training’ along with a dash of ‘tell him tell him tell him tell him’ and a side of ‘he’s clearly not interested in you, you have no chance’. When he finally reached the door, he had to stop and take a deep breath. “You can do this, Lance, you’re just telling him that Pidge needs his help. It’s not like you’re actually confessing any time soon. He’s just training, you’re just delivering a message.” With another deep breath, Lance poked the button to open the door. When it opened he immediately stopped moving, heartbeat too loud and mouth suddenly dry.

There were rings set up at one end of the training room, and someone had found a pommel horse and placed it near them. What stopped Lance short, however, was the figure swinging on the bars at the other end of the room. Keith was shirtless and wearing a pair of workout shorts, his hands and feet wrapped in what looked like athletic tape. 

Lance watched in awe as Keith held a handstand on the bars, then swung his legs down and around in a circle back up to the handstand, releasing one hand and repositioning it so his hands were slightly out of alignment, held it for a moment again, then let go with one hand, turned around, swung his legs around again, turned back around again, and ended up in his original position. He turned himself around, then let go and  _ did a double backflip,  _ only stumbling a little when he hit the ground. Lance gaped at the Red Paladin. When had Keith learned gymnastics, and why did he have to be so good at it,  _ this was not good for his heart, damnit. _

Lance did the only thing he could think of that wasn’t likely to betray how badly he wanted to grab the other boy and kiss him senseless right now: clapping.  _ “Holy fucking crap, Keith.” _

Keith started and whirled to face him. “Lance? How long have you been standing there?” He looked embarrassed, of all things.

“Only a minute or two.”

Keith was flushed red, whether that be from his workout or embarrassment Lance couldn’t tell. He did note, however, that the flush went down his chest. And  _ man _ those abs were going to be the death of him. The Red Paladin purposely ignored him and walked over to the spot near the wall where his shirt, belt, and shoes were, and grabbed a water bottle. He took a long gulp; Lance watched his throat bob and had to stop the train of thought that threatened an embarrassing situation for him. 

“Seriously,  _ holy crap you’re good.” _

Keith managed a mumbled “Thanks,” before grabbing a towel and proceeding to almost kill Lance by wiping sweat off  _ those glorious abs. _ How he managed to be so shameless, Lance had no idea, did he  _ not know _ what this was doing to him?

Lance started rambling in an increasingly failing attempt to distract himself from Keith being unabashedly hot. “Keith, when the hell did you learn to do that? I’ve never seen you do that since we got up here and I’ve watched you a lot- I mean, like, I’ve watched you train a lot- not that’s not better- I’ve observed you training-yeah that’s better- a lot and all you do is fight the gladiators and by the way you’re  _ really scary good with that knife _ like holy crap why don’t you use it in battle I’d hate to be a Galra facing you I’d run away I’d probably run away anyway because you’re you and you’re  _ really freaking scary _ when you’re in battle mode but you’re also kinda h-”

“Lance, stop.”

Lance shut up before he said something he would likely regret. 

“I’ve been doing gymnastics since I was a kid, just like martial arts. Mom realized exercise was often the only thing that would prevent me from going off on the kids at school when they started being bullies. She’d much rather pay for them than deal with me punching people. I haven’t done any gymnastics since we got up here because I couldn’t find equipment, but I asked Coran ‘cause I got bored of yoga.”

_ “You do yoga?”  _ Lance screeched. He had a mental image of Keith wearing something similar to what he was wearing now, bending into improbable positions and was  _ very appreciative, but now was not the time. _

“Uhm, yeah? Shiro’s made us all do yoga before. It’s supposed to help with all that ‘patience yields focus’ crap he keeps telling me. He’s been teaching me since-” Keith stopped and stared at the floor. “For a while”, he finished, voice subdued.

There was an awkward moment of silence. “Yeah, well, okay, um, Pidge sent me here because she’s ready to work on Scarlet.”

“Yeah, alright. Tell her I’ll be down after I get a shower.”

“Yep, okay. Catch you later, Keith.” Lance hurried out of the room with his message before he could submit to the urge to wrap Keith up in a bear hug. The moment the door closed behind him he leaned against the wall. “Oh Dios mío. Mamá, ayuda,  _ estoy tan desesperadamente enamorado.” _

Azul gave him a supposedly comforting nuzzle, but he could  _ feel _ her laughing at his pain.

**Author's Note:**

> At the end Lance says "Oh my God. Mom, help, I'm so hopelessly in love." It just went through google translate so if anyone wants to correct it feel free.  
> Also the Hofiri thing was a bit of a reference to Mytay's [Objects in Motion (When Unbalanced)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9157693/chapters/20797888) because holy hell do i love that fic. Everyone go read it if you like klance. And I know you do because you read this. I gave you a link. Right there. _Read. It._


End file.
